


Kuroko Gets Two Things; Drunk & Akashi

by SwordintheThrone



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Banter, Crack, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordintheThrone/pseuds/SwordintheThrone
Summary: "I'm drunk and gay, and ready to party!""You're what and you're what??"





	Kuroko Gets Two Things; Drunk & Akashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xyzhnielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzhnielle/gifts), [inkerdliom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkerdliom/gifts).



> For my (soft) friend, who sprinkled SO MANY BEAUTIFUL PIECES OF CONFETTI ON ME- I mean, compliments- :P  
> And for my other new friend, who likes angst- I tried but it came out like this LMAO.  
>  
> 
> \- (aokise, just because they be my one true pairing :) they do a bit kiss kiss in the beginning cause they're literal poos)  
> Anyways, enjoy~

He's late, but then again, he had little motive to come in the first place.

Akashi parallel parks his car right between an old red Toyota and a small silver Suzuki before he crosses the street. Then again, he's not so late that the streetlights have flickered on and the skies die in oranges and pinks.

The Kises' house is big but unsurprisingly, much smaller than his own. But the rowdy teenagers inside make up by filling the rooms with tremendous noise, shouts and laughs, and a loud throwback pop song.

They're even a little party right in front of him; Aomine and Kise are sitting on the porch, making out in oblivious content like no one else is around, and really, at the moment, Akashi probably is a no one to them.

But when Akashi plants his foot on the first step, the stairs creak and his two former teammates break away immediately.

"Hi, Akashicchi!" Kise says brightly, face flushed a healthy bit. Aomine's greeting is cool and terse, a brief lifted-chin nod of acknowledgement as he wraps an arm around Kise's waist. "Head in, the party's already started."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." He replies dryly, pointedly speaking at Aomine as the power forward's already returned his attention to his boyfriend's marked neck. "Anything I should take note of? Warnings?"

"... _Tetsuya..._ 's in there." Kise smirks, with his eyes and eyebrows. 

Akashi tries to inquire but Aomine's already insisted his lips work for a different purpose. Though he's never been one to give up, he does so now, stepping through the door.

It's annoyingly loud. he already regrets coming. In fact, the only reason he wanted to come is nowhere in sight, Akashi knows from searching hard.

Midorima is spotted on the living room's couch, suspiciously close with his...point guard. Nijimura and Kise's Kaijo senpai are in a gaming room, physically hitting each other for misses and collectively roaring in triumph with actual shots. There are a bunch of strangers just drifting from place to place, looking like they actually enjoy this mess Kise decided to 'host'.

"I'm drunk and gay, and ready to party!"

Akashi turns midway his sentence.

"You're what and you're what??"

"Drunk!" Kuroko says, gleeful. "Gay! Ready to paaartayyyy!" His telltale voice is terrifyingly altered, and his cheeks are pink with an obvious flush. He holds up his weapon, an empty red plastic cup and turns it upside down, letting remaining residue drip onto the wooden floor. "Let's go get drinks, Seijuuurrrou, then we'll have some fun."

_Gay,_ he said.

Akashi nearly bites his tongue in half. "Uh," He says, offering his arm to Kuroko, when the other blinks rapidly, clearly disorientated. "Alright." He hesitates. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko searches for his arm, finds it, and tugs until he's gotten Akashi to wrap it around his waist. He spends extra time prying Akashi's fingers open so they splay open over his hip. "Then let's go."

They start the walk, Akashi's hand burning along with his ears. And that sets him off, to remember what a brain is and how to use it. Snapping out of his dazed reverie, he halts hard, Kuroko stumbling a couple of steps in front of him. "Actually, I change my mind."

"But Seijjjuuuurrrouuuu," Kuroko whines, louder and more insistent than Akashi's ever heard him. "I'm thiiirsstyyy."

That's a terrible choice of words; Akashi's brain shoots to the ~~wonderful~~ palace of Inappropriate Ideas. It's brief, but he returns with his face almost red enough to match the shadow's. "Tetsuya," He says, wide eyes, and for once, unable to be diplomatic.

"Seijuurou," Kuroko answers, oddly confident.

"...come with me," he says, finally decided. And he leads the way to Kise's backyard, where there are a few stray kids just lying around. There's an old barbecue on the porch but the table and chairs are on the ground, which is neatly tiled in concrete until it's taken over by fresh cut grass and flowers and fruit plants bedded in rows behind a laid-down border of small rocks. 

He pulls the sliding door closed and has Kuroko lean back against it.

"Cold day today." Kuroko says, placing the empty cup crushed in the middle right beside his crossed legs. He looks up at Akashi. "Wouldn't you say?" The blues of him hooks Akashi in.

"Sure." Akashi says, dropping beside him. Their knees touch and his breath catches. "Why did you get drunk?"

Kuroko looks at him, sizing him up with considerable thought. Akashi feels small, until Kuroko breaks into a tiny smile. "You really want to know?"

Akashi contemplates on humoring the other, but he's already murmuring vaguely, "Get courage. Do this."

Those words don't serve to prepare Akashi for anything, much less, having his lips softly parted by his drunk former teammate. The one who more often than not, keeps in casual touch, even though they've been going to rival schools. The one who's got dry wit but quiet charm, a shy smile that makes Akashi's throat close so he actually needs to fight to swallow. The boy who tastes of sour beer and sweet feelings because he wanted to kiss Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko kisses him like he knows very well what he's doing, both like he's done this before. And that he's conscious of exactly what he's doing. He kisses Akashi soft and slow because there's no reason to rush in the quiet peace of the backyard porch of Kise Ryouta's small house while the fading sun rains on their touching legs and shoes.

He could be an amazing swimmer with how long he holds his breath, just kissing Kuroko. But eventually, as all good things must come to an end, Kuroko pulls away, eyes opening ever so slowly.

"Hi, Seijuurou." Kuroko says, smiling.

"Hi, Tetsuya." He makes himself mumble back.

Kuroko laughs, and the alcohol neither dulls his laugh nor seeing Akashi's subsequent smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! I got such a wonderful, welcoming response last time, I just want to thank EVERYONE again! I was so happy you guys liked my work! And I hope this one did the trick as well :)
> 
> HAVE A GOOD DAY!! Who knows, maybe if I ever stop being a shat, maybe I'll write again, huh :D


End file.
